


im wandering again, inside instagram.

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, angst i think, johnny comforts ten, johnny is tens baby!!!, people are mean online :(, ten is a instagram model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: he won’t let anything ruin him as long as he has his baby johnny by his side, ten thinks. all he needs is his love.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	im wandering again, inside instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im kinda stuck on what to write for my johnjae story, im not sure how to continue, so while i figure that out please enjoy a few of my short stories i wrote <33 this one is johnten ^__^

ten sighed as he scrolled through his comments on his latest instagram post, he tries to pay more attention to the positive comments but he can’t, he feels like the negative comments, filled with insults dipped in venom just stick out in bold print, smacked right into his face, hes tired, tired of pretending he doesn't see the comments, all he wants is a break, a break from social media, but he knows he can't take one, his fans would be mad and he loves them too much to make them sad, he keeps scrolling through the comments and isn’t aware of the tears slowly rolling down his face, he feels numb as he isn't aware of the pain in his heart, he isn’t aware of anything until he suddenly sees johnny, his baby boy and the love of his life on the floor, one hand on tens knee and the other on tens face, wiping the tears, as he looks at ten with concern and slight panic.

“ten? ten baby, what's wrong?” johnny frowns, he cant stand to see ten upset, he prefers to see his love happy. ten tries to speak, but nothing comes out, just more sobs, johnny lets ten cries onto his shoulder, until ten is just too tired and falls asleep in johnnys arms, johnny picks up the smaller, and carries him onto their shared bed, and covers ten in blankets, johnny decides he’ll wait until later for ten to explain, but for now, he’ll take care of dinner and cleaning while he lets ten rest.

ten wakes up to the smell of food, he can still feel the puffiness under his eyes, but he scratches that off his thoughts as he slowly gets out of bed and makes his way to his kitchen, where he sees his johnny taking out two plates and serving food.

johnny looks up and sees ten staring at him, he smiles, his eyes lightning up brighter than the stars, “you hungry?” johnny asks softly, ten doesn’t respond verbally but he nods instead, sitting down, and johnny joining him, eating in comfortable silence until johnny feels like its appropriate to ask the question thats been on his mind.

“tennie, why were you crying?” ten could see the flash of worry in johnnys face, ten shakes his head slightly, “its kind of dumb, i was just scrolling through comments and i let the bad ones get to me and its just so tiring..” johnny puts his bigger hand on top of tens smaller one, “ten… its not dumb at all, social media is a scary platform to be on, and please dont let those comments get to you, you have more fans than haters and i refuse to let you believe what they say because i think you’re the best man ever created and i couldnt ask for more, i love you so much ten” johnny sounded emotional on his own, ten thinks words arent good enough and so ten got up and walked to johnnys seat and lifted the olders head and reached in for a kiss, johnny immediately kissing back, after a few seconds they pulled away and ten grabbed johnnys hand and walked him to the bedroom, all ten wanted to do was cuddle with johnny and fall back asleep and that was exactly what he was going to do.

the night ended with johnnys back against tens chest, kisses exchanged now and then, nothing but warmth and love in the air around them. johnny fell asleep peacefully and it gave ten a chance to think clearly.

he won’t let anything ruin him as long as he has his baby johnny by his side, ten thinks. all he needs is his love.


End file.
